


Black Pines

by ShepardKreme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepardKreme/pseuds/ShepardKreme
Collections: The Tales of the Valley





	Black Pines

The forests of the Valley are untouched seas of greyish-black trunks and dusty, silver needles. Stones stand tall over streams and moss covers them, making carpets of soft emeralds and light jades. The bubbling of the crystal clear water filled the forest with a soft humming you saw in the air and the trees swayed in greetings. 

Silent steps brushed past ferns and over pebbles, deeper into the sea of black pines. White scales glistened in the white light that broke through the branches and horns of ivory caught hanging vines, gently pulling them down from low branches. He raised his head, searching with black irises for the thing that pulled him here. His heart ached for it; what he couldn't see but felt shivering in his bones, what put fire in his wings of taut, liquid silver. He had never felt such a pull on his soul, days he searched with no answer. 

A flash of black caught his wide eyes, and without hesitation, he sprung to great heights. From tree to tree he followed the black wash, leading him into the deepest part of the forest. A clearing came to view, ferns and moss-covered logs littered the forest floor, alongside a creek. On a large boulder sat a tall figure in black silk, puddling at her feet and hanging from her arms, making her look thin but shapely. Long brown hair shines in the sunlight, bringing out notes of hazelnut and alburn, and held gentle waves than cascaded over small shoulders. He took a step forward, needing a better look at the unknown creature before him, snapping twigs beneath his claws. The figure did not startle or run from the stone but turned to him, a warm smile and happy eyes met him. She raised her hand, reaching for him, without fear or caution. 

He hadn't even realized he was moving toward her until the cold water of the stream splashed against his legs and long tail. As he drew closer to her she took a step and brushed her hand over the cool scales of his face. Moving over the ridge of his eye and gently gripping one curling horn, then the other, she pressed her forehead to his. Opening his wing he wrapped them around her, drawing her close to him, basking in her scent of sweet fall air and fallen leaves. there the stood for a long time, till the sun gave way to the moon.


End file.
